


A Memory of Long Ago

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Darkness, F/M, Implied Torture, Keyblade, Organization XIII - Freeform, Radiant Garden, Soranort - Freeform, Torture, oathkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: After Sora has become the 13th vessel, a memory of Xehanort appears in his mind. It wouldn’t be a bad thing of course, but this memory shows a very important person to Sora, and shows an event that took place long ago.





	A Memory of Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaChaCharlieCo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChaChaCharlieCo).



The days had long passed since he had fought back against the darkness, since he held on to the power of light. His mind and body had succumbed to the darkness, his heart quickly following. 

He wasn’t pleased to be under the control of Xehanort, or ordered around by him and the Organization. He still didn’t view them as comrades, no matter how long he’d spent with them. He still had the urge to fight whenever he looked at Xemnas and Ansem, his heart not easily forgetting all they had done to him and his friends.

Out of it all though, he hated how he quickly he had controlled and used the darkness. At first, he’d resisted, using light magic to combat the darkness, but darkness found its way into his attacks, consuming the light as time went on and he continued rejecting the darkness. He now knew why Riku had struggled so greatly against it, the darkness found its way into every crack of your heart, making you feel powerful, invincible. That’s the thing about using the darkness, while light is filling, darkness is addicting. 

When the organization had first captured him, his body was put under great strain when Xehanort first struck him with darkness, filling his heart and consuming the light slowly and painfully. He had been tortured when he resisted, struck over and over again with darkness until he would faint from exhaustion, his body weak from the stress. They would force him to escape deadly situations using the power of darkness, and he had no choice but to use the darkness, he was too afraid to die, and used the darkness to prevent his death. 

Once his heart had been filled to the brim with darkness, Xehanort placed his heart into Sora, making him his final vessel. Though the other members didn’t have much difference besides change in eye color, for him he changed greatly.

His hair, once brown and bright, now grey and silver. He supposed being possessed by Xehanort didn’t help, but it wasn’t like Isa had to lose his hair color. Then again, Sora was thankful he didn’t have a scar on his face that made it impossible for him to escape. His body had become stronger, his once thin frame now covered in muscles and scars.

He had found himself becoming alive every time he used the darkness, anger and bloodlust filling him as he did. It was addicting, and he found himself becoming more and more eager to use it. Soon, he was using the darkness constantly, thrilled by the power that surged through him as he did so. His resistance to the darkness dying out as he welcomed it eagerly.

The organization had loosened their tight hold on him as he became more prone and willing to use the darkness, and soon he was stronger than most of the other members, falling just short behind Xemnas when it came to using the darkness.

His Keyblade had left him when he fell to darkness, he now used a sharp sword with a black blade. It released blasts of dark energy with every blow, and with his agility, his opponents rarely had an opportunity to strike back. It was extremely effective on slower moving enemies, he defeated Isa and Luxord rather easily when they trained. 

Larxene’s speed was something to be feared, and he did whenever they sparred. She refused to hold back, and his agility was nothing on hers. He had found himself frustrated with his attacks, they weren’t as effective as they had been when he used the Keyblade, it didn’t swing as easily, or have as much brute power as his Keyblade did.

Once, he had tried using light to beat her, and a surge of darkness overcame him. His limbs had stretched out as he was lifted off the ground, his screams echoing throughout the castle. It had taken him days to recover, and he hadn’t used the power of light since.

That’s the thing about using light after spending so long in the dark, it was like walking to where the sunlight was bright after spending weeks in a cave, painful and terribly bright.

The organization sent him on missions, fighting heartless and going to find any research the organization had done when they were apprentices of Ansem the Wise. It was both boring and exciting all at once. While he liked exploring the large castle, he hated searching through stacks of research to find the one he had been sent to find. He usually explored for most of his time on these missions, finding his objective quickly so he had more time to wander the castle’s halls.

He had recently discovered a room in the castle of Radiant Garden during one of his missions. The room was filled with broken glass capsules large enough to hold fully grown adults, filled to the brim with the power of darkness. He had showed it to Xemnas, who commanded him to return to his quarters at once. 

Sora had grown bored, having been trapped within his room for days. He decided to sneak out, curiosity and boredom’s become too strong to stay away from the discovered room. He snuck down the hall, preparing a dark corridor to take him to Radiant Garden when a voice stopped him.

“Hey kiddo, where’d’ya think you’re going?” Sora was lifted off the ground by his hood, his feet kicking through the air as he struggled.

“Braig! Let me go!” He hissed, reaching back to free his hood. 

“Okay,” Braig dropped Sora, who yelped and fell on the floor. He groaned as he stood, glaring at the older man who was grinning down at him, amused.

“So, spill. Where are you sneaking off to? I didn’t know you had been allowed to leave your room, must be pretty important if you’re chancing another punishment.” He leaned down to Sora, his yellow eye meeting Sora’s.

Scowling, Sora looked away. “No where..”

Braig shrugged, before summoning his gun and pointing it at Sora’s forehead. He gulped, staring at the thin barrel where lasers shot out. 

“I’ll ask you again, where are you sneaking off to?” 

Raising his hands in surrender, Sora sighed. “To that room in the castle. I want to know what’s in it.”

Braig frowned, lowering his weapon. “Room? What room?”

“The room I found a few days ago, in Radiant Garden...” he spoke slowly, his brow creasing in confusion. Didn’t Braig already know this?

Braig’s eye narrowed, a scowl wrinkling his face. He cursed, looking away from Sora. “He didn’t even bother to tell me, his old buddy...” Looking back at Sora, he released his weapon. “Take me there.”

Not wanting to face his wrath, Sora opened a dark corridor immediately. Braig grabbed him tightly from the hood and roughly yanked him along, dragging him through the portal. 

Sora gagged as he was choked, and struggled to loosen the grip of the hood so he could breathe. After a moment of struggling, he was thrown backwards through the corridor into the room. 

Falling to the ground, he gasped for breath as he brought a hand to his throat, propping himself up on his elbow. Braig stepped over his coughing form, laughing as he looked around.

“Wow, haven’t been in this room since, well, when I died!” Sora looked up at him, his breathing returning to normal. He rose to a stand, his brow furrowing slightly at Braig’s words. 

“You-“ he coughed”-you’ve been here before?” 

Braig nodded, picking up a broken shard of glass. “This was where Xehanort and the Apprentices of Ansem the Wise held their experiments.”

“Experiments?” 

“Yeah, experiments on the heart.”

Sora looked down, his brow furrowing. “Experiments... on the heart?”

Braig tossed the shard carelessly, waving for Sora to follow him down the hallways of the room, down the maze of capsules. They walked for a while in silence, the air so dense with darkness it was nearly suffocating. They stopped at the end of the hall, where a single capsule, the only one still in one piece, resided. 

“So, it’s still here. So he didn’t end up getting it out of her.”

Sora looked up at Braig curiously, placing his hands in his pockets as he spoke. 

“Who?”

Braig eyed him for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Not another word Braig.” 

Sora jumped at the newcomers voice, whipping around to see Xehanort standing behind them. He glared at Braig, who looked to the ground, pokerfaced. Changing his focus to Sora, Xehanort looked down at the younger boy. 

“I didn’t know you were released from your room, strange how that knowledge slipped my attention.”

He looked back to the capsule, afraid to meet the Master’s eyes. he frowned, perplexed as a flash of a memory sprung into his mind. “What was..”

“Now look at what you’ve done, you’ve awakened my memory inside him.” Xehanort scolded Braig, sighing as he looked back to Sora.

Sora watched as Xehanort and Braig faded, a figure, younger Xehanort, appearing while carrying something in his arms. 

It was a girl, a young one about the age of five or six it looked like, inside the capsule. Looking closer, he was shocked to see it was Kairi, in a doll like state similar to that from when she lost her heart. 

Xehanort sealed the capsule, and a dark electrical current releasing from the top of the capsule, shooting into the girl. Her body convulsed under the shock of the darkness. The current stopped, and she went limp against the glass, her blue eyes glassy

He watched then as more experiments were done on her. Time blended together, showing all that had happened to her. 

She was poked and prodded, hit with many beams both small and large. He felt powerless as he watched in horror as she was tortured. At one point, heartless were released into the capsule, but Xehanort took them out when her body began to be damaged. 

Sora looked around at the other tubes, where hearts floated above lifeless bodies. He realized now what Xehanort was trying to do.

He was trying to take Kairi’s heart.

He watched as Xehanort took a keyblade, the very one Sora used to release her heart, and point it at Kairi. She was weak now, her entire body filled with exhaustion. Sora grit his teeth as he watched, remembering when he had struck himself with that blade to save her.

A thin, yellow beam was released from the keyblade, going into Kairi’s heart. Xehanort smirked in satisfaction as her chest began to glow, then gasped in disbelief as her body dissolved into light, vanishing. 

The memory faded, and he looked back at Xehanort, who looked at him warily. He and Braig watched for a moment, unsure as to how Sora would react. 

Anger bubbled up inside of Sora, rage after watching his best friend be brutally tortured by the very man who stood before him. He clenched his fists tightly, them shaking in anger at his sides. “You..” his voice shook, rage dripping from his speech. He looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he refused to look at Xehanort.

“Now Sora, listen here.” Xehanort placed his hand on Sora’s shoulder, only for it to be knocked back by a white light. 

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” He roared, his eyes filled with tears as he summoned his weapon, the sword appearing in his hand. 

Braig quickly vanished, leaving the area. Xehanort’s eyes widened as he leapt back as Sora swung his sword, his eyes narrowing.

Xehanort’s keyblade appeared in hand, and he countered Sora’s attack. They clashed, neither one gaining the higher ground.

Tears ran freely down Sora’s cheeks, full of anger and hate for the older man. An image of Kairi being struck by the dark electrical current filled his head, and he shot a ray of darkness at Xehanort, who blocked it with ease. 

Her face, screaming silently appeared in his mind, and with tears clouding his vision, he sent a beam at him, which turned to light at the last second, knocking Xehanort back. 

He blinked, looking down at his hands for a moment as he realized he just used the power of light. He cried out in pain as he was hit with a wave of darkness, his arms raising to cover his face as the force blew past him. 

“I don’t want to do this Sora.” He warned, taking a step closer. 

He recalled Kairi being trapped with several heartless, being torn by their claws. His chest tightened, and with a roar he slashed his blade downwards, a circle of light surrounding him, blocking the darkness. 

He lunged through it, his blade slamming down on the Master as he thought of her being struck by that Godawful keyblade. He yelled as he launched a series of attacks at the old man, nearly blinded by the tears in his eyes.

“Don’t you ever.” He slammed his sword down on Xehanort’s keyblade, knocking it across the room and out of his reach.

“Touch.” He slashed Xehanort across the chest, his sword screeching against the magical clothing he wore.

“My friends.” He swung his blade forward, and in a brilliant flash of light, OathKeeper appeared in hand, shattering his sword of darkness into scraps of metal that clanged on the floor.

“AGAIN!” A powerful blast of light burst from the blade, throwing Xehanort across the hall and breaking several glass capsules in impact. 

Panting, Sora stood straight, his mind clear as he looked down to his Keyblade. He blinked away his tears to clear his vision, not sure whether or not it was real, his Keyblade returning to him. It had been so long since he had held his Keyblade, and his chest tightened as he looked at it.

The keyblade emitted a silver light, and the light traveled up his arm, surrounding his whole body. He felt it purify the darkness within his heart, filling him with its warm light. 

He looked at his reflection in the capsule that once held his friend, and his eyes widened. His eyes were back to their brilliant blue, and his hair it’s beautiful brown shade once more. He slowly raised a hand to his face in shock, he hadn’t seen his true self in a long time. 

Looking back to Xehanort, who was struggling to stand, he raised his Keyblade, creating a doorway of light that connected to his home. Now that he’d been freed from Xehanort’s hold, there was nothing stopping him from returning to his world.

“Sora.. don’t do this.” He rasped, coughing as he looked up at the boy. 

Staring down the man who once possessed him, who tortured him and hurt his friend, his eyes turned cold, his face twisting with disgust. “If you ever hurt any of my friends ever again. I will find you, and I’ll take you down..” 

He looked back before entering it, meeting Xehanort’s eyes.“That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/chachacharlieco/status/972298901192523776?s=20
> 
> Go show your love to ChaChaCharlieCo on twitter and Tumblr!   
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/chachacharlieco?s=17  
> Tumblr: https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> And feel free to talk to me on my tumblr as well!   
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefinalkey16


End file.
